zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
1.6-A Thief's Identity
"A Thief's Identity" is the sixth episode of the first season of The Familiar of Zero. '6.1 LOUISE CLASS' Saito is in class with Louise. Kirche is feeding Saito some fruit from Germania. Louise is on slow boil and blows up at Kirche and starts stopping on Saito. Kirche says she hear they were going to blame the Princess because they had to pull guards off the vault to guard the Princess. Also Princess came to the castle against her adviser’s advice. Just Colbert came into class and asks Louise and Tabitha come the office immediately. '6.2 OLD OSMOND OFFICE' In the office are Old Osmond, Longueville, Colbert, half a dozen other, Louise, Saito, and Kirche. Louise was surprise Kirche was there and asks why? Kirche said it sounded like fun. Old Osmond tells they need to get back the staff of destruction right away. Longueville question people in town and there was a suspicions shadow person out in the forest outside of town. It has been seen entering and leaving an old shack. She manages to get a sketch and show Osmond. He show it to everyone and they say yes that Fouquet. Colbert says he will send a message to the Palace and have guards out here to arrest her. Old Osmond say we need to capture them and ask for volunteers. None of the other people raises their hands and they kind of looks around the floor. Louise raises hand saying she will do it. Then Kirche raises her hand and Louise was surprised. She asks why and Kirche tell she is not going to lose to her. Kirche see past Louise that Tabitha has raise her hand too. Kirche ask Tabitha why this is between Louise and her. Tabitha says she is worry about the both of them. Old Osmond says good! And Louise and Tabitha have both seen what Fouquet can do and Tabitha is a chevalier knight who surprises Louise and Kirche. He also says Kirche comes from a very old military family and Louise comes from family of twelve and some excellent mages in the pass. He trying to think of some nice to say but her record can’t think of anything but remembers Saito her familiar is a very good swordsmen. Louise is not too happy. Colbert started to say something about Saito rune but starts mumbling. The three girls salute Old Osmond with their wands and Longueville steps in and offers to guide them. Old Osmond agrees. '6.3 LEAVING THE CASTLE' They all leave the castle in an old wagon with Longueville driving. Saito asks Louise if Fouquet can use magic then she is a nobleman so why does she need to steal anything. At this point Longueville answer all mages are noblemen some noblemen have been demoted for some reason or another. Some have taken up the other profession to make ends meet. Even she has been demoted. Kirche ask her about being the secretary to Old Osmond. Longueville tell that Old Osmond is not picky as who work for him. Kirche ask Longueville what happen to get demoted and Louise jumps in to tell Kirche she is rude for asking which piss off Kirche. Kirche say she bored and Louise ask why she came along anyway. Kirche gets up and sit next to Saito and tells Louise she here to protect Saito. So now Louise is piss off. They start yelling at each other and Saito pull them apart. Kirche tell Saito he had forgot to bring the sword she got him. He is trying to back pedal as she rubs her breast against him. He kind of takes a look at Louise and sees she not looking at him and she tells him to do anything he wants. Saito say I guess it’s ok and takes the sword as the camera pans you Louise face she is ready to explode. '6.4 THEY STOP AT THE SHACK' The girls are behind the some bushes and Saito is by the window. He looks in but don’t see anything. He call out there is nothing here. Tabitha waves her staff and checks for traps. There are none. Tabitha goes in Kirche run after her and Saito behind her. Louise tells them she will stay outside and watch. Longueville say she will scout around the area. Saito, Kirche, and Tabitha look around inside. Find nothing but dust. As they are leaving Tabitha find the box of the staff of destruction (M72 LAW's). Louise hears thier surprise and asks what the matter? Camera pans somewhere else outside and you see a pair of legs starting growing out of the ground. Back inside the cabin they are all looking at the box. They start to open it when they hear the scream from Louise and then the roof is torn off. There is golem rises above the house outside. Tabitha steps up with her staff and cast a wind spell but it bounces off. Kirche steps up with her wand and cast a fire spell. It steps back but just swishes the flames away. Saito step out of the cabin and see Louise. She cast a spell and makes a dent and gets the golem attention. It starts for her and Saito yell for her to run. Tabitha calls for Sylphid. Louise says she not running and yells she can’t cast any spells which tic her off. She shoots another spell but bounces off also. The golem hand comes down in a clouted of dust. Saito had run in and grab Louise and jumped out of the way. Louise yells at Saito to stay out of it and Saito Slaps Louise. Yells at her "so what your noble what good is if you die idiot." Louise start to cries saying everybody makes fun of her. She not is going to run away from this. Just then the golem hand comes crashing down and Saito grabs Louise and jumps out of the way. Tabitha flies in with Sylphid. She picks Kirche and Saito hands up Louise up to back of Sylphid. Saito runs from another crashing blow from the golem. He pulls out the fancy sword to do battle with the golem. He run up and yells he is the familiar of Louise the Zero. He swings the sword down and the sword snaps and pieces go flying in all directions to his surprise. His old sword tells Saito to draw it. Saito say he will break too. He pulls the old sword out anyway and the runes on his hands start to glows. He feels like he knows what he doing and charges the golem. He cut one leg and one arm but soon as he passes the golem starts to reassemble itself. Louise on the dragon grabs the wooden box they found in the cabin and jumps off. She pulls out the staff of destruction and Tabitha uses magic to floating Louise down to the ground. She starts yelling at the golem to get away from Saito. Saito is surprise to see what she is holding. He recognize it as a M72 LAW's rocket launcher. When she on the ground she start to wave the cylinder like a wand but nothing is happening. Saito runs over to Louise who is still swing the cylinder and grabs it from her. As he grabs it the rune starts to glow again. Saito with the M72 LAW's rocket launcher in hand and he pops the button to slide open the tube. This is lock and load time and tells Louise to run. He aims launcher at the golem and fires it. Half the golem is gone and the rest falls apart. He asks how something like this launcher gets here. Just then Kirche come running up and gives him a big hug with her huge breast wrapped around him. Louise is giving Saito the evil eye. '6.5 WHERE IS FOUQUET' Tabitha asks where Fouquet. Just then Longueville walks over and picks up the used rocket launcher and thanks the group for getting the staff of destruction. Looking at her golem she was amaze that it is now blown up. The group realizes that Longueville is Fouquet and it was her golem. Longueville had lets down her hair. It is little superman and the glasses deal she the only one in the series with green hair. With it up she is Longueville and with it down she Fouquet. Fouquet tells them to not move as she points the staff of destruction at them. She explains she did this to get the instructor out here to show how to use the staff of destruction. But the sent high school students and then she Louise Familiar would know how it works. She think that why Gandalfr had let them go. Saito had reaching for his sword behind him and had froze in place listening to Fouquet. She thanks them for showing the how the staff of destruction work and says goodbye. And she pulls the trigger but nothing happens. She is surprised and pushes the opening launcher button and the trigger again but still nothing happens. A quick camera shot of Saito grabbing his sword and back to Fouquet trying to get staff of destruction to work. She looks up to see Saito run at her with the sword. He hit her with butt of the sword in the stomach before she could get a spell off. She drops the rocket launcher and she drops to the ground. He explain it a single uses weapon call a rocket launcher and it came from his world. All three girls are impress that he had stop her. '6.6 OLD OSMOND OFFICE' The four of them are standing in front of Old Osmond. He tells them Miss Fouquet has been handed over to the palace guards. The three girls should be receiving a reward. Louise asks Old Osmond what about Saito he is not getting a reward. Old Osmond explain Saito is not a nobleman. Saito says he doesn’t care about the reward and ask if could have audience with him. '6.7 THE AUDIENCE' Saito tells Old Osmond and Colbert he is not from this world and Louise has summoned him from his world and the weapon is from his world. He wants to know where the weapon came from. Old Osmond says he under stands. He explains it came from a friend that had saved his life. Seine of a young Old Osmond fighting a large dragon creature and he was losing. He was about to be killed you see an army guy with a rocket launcher take out the creature with one shot. The army guy is banged up and collapse to the ground. He tells of bring the army guy back to the castle and trying to help him for days but he had died. He found two more staff of destruction in the back pack. He put one in the coffin and gave one to the palace. For some reason Colbert seems to be upset and a little sweaty. Saito was disappointed he didn’t get any information on how to get back to his world. '6.8 THE CELEBRATION' Scene show Kirche all dressed up with a crowed of boys around her, Tabitha getting some food, and Saito out on the balcony. His ask why so glum. He disappointed he didn’t find any to help him get back to his world. Just then there is an announcement of the entrance of Louise into the ball. Louise comes up the stairs into the ball in a beautiful dress. Everybody is in awe. Saito come into the room to see how beautiful she is. Many boys are asking here for a dance. She walks straight over to Saito. The sword says fine feather make a fine bird. Louise tells the sword to shut up. Louise ask why he just standing there. He tells her that his master hasn’t told him to do anything yet. Then the light change color and get little darker. Saito Say looks like something is going to happen. Louise stands there waiting. Saito has no clued what he to do. Louise holds up her hand for him to take. Saito still has no clued what he to do. Louise tells him it wouldn’t bother her if he would dance. He come back with if ask way she going ask shouldn’t bother. She says just for today she asks him nicely and curtsy. He is surprised. They go out to dance floor and dance. He sort of dances follow her lead. Louise says she believe him that he is from another world and the way he use the staff of destruction from his world. She ask him if wanted to go bad and says yes. She looks disappointed that she might leave some day. She thanks him. He asks why and what going on? She is acting kind of strange today. She tells him for saving her life and not being church by the golem. She is very embarrassed having to say it to him. He says it is expected because he is her familiar. Zero no Tsukaima < Top Of Page > Zero No Tsukaima Seasons [[1.5-The_Princess_de_Tristain|'<< Full 1.5 The Princess of Tristain ']] - ''' Full 1.7 Louise's Part-Time Job >>''' Thief's Identity, A Thief's Identity, A